


to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

by cherryontop



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Title from the lyrics of "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Fic In A Box, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



> Title from the lyrics of "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse.


End file.
